


Restless

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bree - Freeform, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Desolation of Smaug, Distrust, Exile, Fanart, Gen, King - Freeform, Painting, Warrior - Freeform, fireplace, stone - Freeform, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A painting of Thorin in the Hobbit 2 scene where he meets with Gandalf before going on the quest to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor. I tried to capture his distrust of Gandalf and his apprehension towards the “unsavory characters” around him.
Kudos: 9





	Restless




End file.
